


Sunlight Knight: Congruence of Sisters

by Weatherman667



Series: Conspiracy of Sisters [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: Jaune tries his best to the be ringleader between Ruby and Yang.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Conspiracy of Sisters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633549
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *tries to pull his way out of the bed*

Yang (in her sleep): *holding him in a vice-grip*

Jaune: *manages to slip out of Yang's grip and stand up, only to find out that Ruby is still clinging to him*

Jaune: *pushes against Ruby until he manages to dislodge her*

Jaune: *gently puts Ruby on the bed*

Ruby and Yang (in their sleep): *quickly clamp onto each other*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

* * *

Ruby: *suckling on Yang's teat*

Yang: *slowly rubs Ruby's head*

Yang (moaning): Oh, Rubes...

Yang: Do you smell that?

Ruby: *murmurs*

Yang: Time to wake up.

Ruby: *discontented murmurs*

Yang: Ladykiller is making us coffee. Oh, bacon too.

Ruby: *slowly peels herself away from Yang*

Ruby: *stomach growls*

* * *

A discheveled Ruby and Yang walked down the stairs and up to the couches.

Jaune (shouting from the kitchen): You two have enough time to get cleaned up!

Yang (pleadingly, as she slumps onto the couch): Aw, Ladykiller?!

Ruby: PFFT!

Jaune: I mean it!

Yang (tauntingly): Uh-huh. And what are you going to do if we don't?!

Jaune: Can you handle this?

Ren: As well as you can handle them.

Jaune: *walks over to the couches*

Yang: *eyes Jaune*

Jaune: *pushes Yang over and slaps her ass*

Yang: Ooh.

Jaune: *pushes Ruby over and slaps her ass*

Ruby: *stares into thin air*

Jaune: *walks back over to the kitchen*

Ren: I thought I was being humourous.

Yang: You okay, Rubes?

Ruby: That's like nothing I've ever felt before.

Yang: Shit, what, dad never spanked you?

Ruby: Is it supposed to feel like this?

Nora: What's it feel like?

Ruby: I don't know?, love?

Nora: *looks off into the distance*

Yang: Dad did always used to say he did it because he loved me. Now I kind of understand.

Weiss: Is this entirely appropriate?

Weiss: *looks at Blake*

Blake: *blushes and looks away*

Yang: Chill, ice queen.

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: I suppose a degree of... chill... is called for... If you are both quite alright with this?

Yang: Yeah, for some reason, I liked it a lot more than when dad did it.

Ruby: Never felt anything like it.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: How could you act as if that were an act of adoration?

Yang: *snaps her fingers, pointing at Weiss*

Weiss: *scoff*

Blake: Easy...

Weiss: *quickly turns her head towards Blake*

Weiss: *tents her fingers*

Weiss: I suppose I should stop asking questions I don't want to know the answer to.

Yang: *snaps her fingers, pointing at Weiss*

* * *

Jaune walked down the street with one sister under each arm.

Jaune: So?..

Yang: Uh-huh?

Jaune: When did you guys?..

Yang: When did we fall for you?

Ruby: From the first day!

Yang: Okay, yeah, maybe. Okay, maybe not the first day, but maybe the Emerald Forest?

Ruby: You were the first one to talk to me. I was so lost.

Yang: She did skip a couple grades.

Ruby: Not that I was exactly popular before that...

Jaune: Yeah... neither was I... and not exactly the best first impression...

Ruby: Oh, come on, you helped me when I needed you.

Jaune: I don't know if I'd say need...

Ruby: Oh, come on, after Yang abandoned me...

Yang: I did not!

Ruby: You did. You left your little sister, all alone...

Yang: I was trying to get you to make friends. And shit, you did.

Jaune: Like you weren't just as eager.

Yang: Okay, maybe... yeah... I've never been serious in my life... and was so afraid of making a serious relationship... but yeah, it worked out.

Ruby: We both got him together!

Yang: And Weiss and Blake and Nora and Ren.

Yang: *stops*

Jaune: *stops, stopping Ruby with him*

Yang: You guys mean more to me than anyone from Signal did.

Ruby: Except me.

Yang: Except Ruby.

Ruby: Except Qrow.

Yang: Except Qrow. Can you like... give me a moment here?..

Ruby: Sorry...

Jaune: You're safe with us.

Yang: *hugs Jaune, with her head on his shoulder*

Jaune: *rubs the small of Yang's back*

Yang: If you want me to open up like this, can we maybe do it someplace a bit more private?

* * *

Jaune: *checks them into a hotel*

Ruby and Yang: *nervously huddle up under Jaune's arms*

* * *

Jaune: *pushes Yang onto the bed*

Yang: *looks up at Jaune eagerly*

Jaune: There will be time for that, later.

Yang: Alright, alright. Why do you do this to me?..

Jaune: *climbs onto the bed and kisses Yang*

Jaune: *sits up against the headboard*

Ruby and Yang: *snuggle up to him*

Yang: There, in the Emerald Forest, it felt like I don't know, coming home?

Jaune: We were finally together.

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the top of her head*

Ruby: RWBY AND JNPR FOR EVER!

Jaune: If only...

Ruby: *hangs her head*

Jaune: *squeezes Ruby*

Yang: We had to fight long and hard to be a team... Unlike you guys, who seemed to develop it overnight...

Jaune: We had our own share, but I think it was all me... I had a lot of... issues... and it was Ruby who got me to stop taking them out on my team. Remember what you said?

Ruby: What did I say?

Jaune: Nope.

Ruby: *giggles*

Jaune: You don't know how powerful that was for me...

Ruby: Glad I could help.

Yang: Without that, we might not have a Ladykiller. So, thank you, Ruby.

Ruby: You are the one who pushed me into his arms.

Yang: I did?

Ruby: Well, you were trying to have me make friends... but it didn't work out that way. Instead I got Jaune.

Yang: WE!

Ruby: mhm.

Yang: Alright, Ladykiller. Your turn.

Jaune: My turn to what?

Yang: What made you fall in love with us?

Jaune: Being constantly surrounded with six sexy amazon huntresses with incredible personalities? I'd have to be gay or something to not notice you guys.

Yang: Well, yeah, but what about us specifically?

Jaune: I honestly didn't think I had a chance with any of you. I was just happy to be around you guys. We were like the less popular girl orbiting around the cool one.

Ruby: We're the cool kid?

Jaune: Like what, seriously? Everyone at Beacon knew who you guys were. You'd go on a simple scouting mission and end up a train on a line no one knew about that was trying to destroy Vale. You guys were famous, and we were kind of famous for being near you.

Yang: Spill. You never wanted to be famous, did you?

Jaune: If it's... respect... earned respect... I could live with it... but coasting on your coat tails proved to me that I don't want anything to do with celebrity.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: Well, tough titties. We just saved Haven.

Ruby: Now Jaune has no choice but to be a hero!

Jaune: Wait, I'm a celebrity?!

Yang: And you just outfoxed us.

Ruby: Huh?

Yang: He was going to tell us why he loves us so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612295209676603392/sunlight-knight-congruence-of-sisters-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: Well, to start with the obvious.

Jaune: *starts groping Yang's breasts*

Jaune: Like seriously, these are amazing.

Yang: So what, you love me because of my tits?

Ruby: AMAZING tits.

Jaune: Starting with the obvious.

Jaune: *continues squeezing Yang's breasts*

Jaune: You will always go well out of your way to take care of the rest of the team.

Yang: I'll what?..

Jaune: Even if you're hurting inside.

Yang: I'll what?

Jaune: *wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: You are allowed to be hurting, and we'll be here to help you.

Ruby: As much as you've been helping the rest of us.

Yang: *wipes tears from her eyes*

Jaune: *grabs her arm*

Jaune: No.

Yang (crying): No?..

Jaune: Just let it out.

Ruby: We're here for you, Yang.

Yang: *snuggles into Jaune, crying into his chest*

Jaune: *pets her head*

Yang: *sits up and looks at him through tear-sodden eyes*

Yang: Wait a minute. He did it again!

Jaune: Never said I was done.

Yang: So, what, you just wanted to see me bawl my eyes out?..

Jaune: *rocks his head side-to-side for a moment*

Jaune: Yes?

Yang: *taps Jaune's chest with her fist*

Jaune: You are obviously struggling... with everything... you never seem to be afraid of anything... except maybe yourself...

Yang: Oh, come on, you're all epic hero.

Jaune: Doesn't mean I'm not afraid... all the time...

Yang: Okay, but never being afraid is... reckless... isn't it?

Jaune: Maybe I need to learn to be a bit more reckless. Shit happens, plans fail. You just have to learn to go with it.

Ruby: That is your strong suit.

Yang: Alright, alright, but I might look cool, but I'm a fucking wreck.

Jaune: Why do you think I have you crying into my shoulder?

Ruby: I think he's saying you get to be a wreck... with him...

Jaune: Pretty much. I'm barely holding myself together, as it is.

Yang: Then why am I the only one bawling my eyes out?

Jaune: Because with you girls here, I don't need to.

Yang: But I do?

Jaune: You can. It's safe here. We're not going to judge you. We're not going to love you any less.

Yang: *rests her head on Jaune's chest*

Ruby: And what about me?

Jaune: I don't know, first friend ever, constant encouragement?

Ruby: *grabs her breasts*

Ruby: Yang got breasts as her first thing.

Jaune: Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. You are like the perfect size.

Ruby: For what?

Jaune: When you are riding my cock, I can grab you by your ass and still control everything.

Ruby: *face flushes red*

Jaune: I love the vacant look on your face as my cock fills you to the brim.

Ruby: *starts panting*

Yang: What am I, chopped liver? I'm more than just boobs.

Jaune: No, you are a Dragon... at my whim.

Yang: *blushes*

Jaune: I want the both of you to start edging. Get yourself ready.

Ruby and Yang: *look up at him questioningly*

Jaune: What, did you think we were just here to talk?

* * *

Ruby: *riding Jaune's cock*

Jaune: Yang.

Yang: *pauses edging for a moment*

Jaune: Get down there and lick.

Yang: *crawls over, moving her head to where they joined*

* * *

Jaune *had Ruby on top of Yang and kissing her as he railed the older sister*

* * *

Jaune: *had both sisters cleaning him up, and then each other*

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang: *cuddle in the shower, as they wash each other*

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, Yang: *collapsed on the bed, hands holding each other's hands*

Yang: *raises her free hand*

Yang: I just want to say, that was fucking awesome.

Jaune and Ruby: *positive groans*

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang: *dress themselves*

Yang: Ladykiller, I hate to say this?..

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Yang: But you're not going to leave us the moment the Ice Princess looks at you, are you?

Jaune: *pushes Yang over the bed and starts slapping her ass*

Jaune: I'm - not - going - to leave - you two. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm going to hold onto some slim hope that another is going to come along. You are the guys my heart and soul are dedicated to.

Ruby: *lays on the bed beside Yang, sticking her butt up*

Ruby: I was wondering the same thing.

Jaune: *starts spanking Ruby, in a less aggressive, more measured way*

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang: *returned to the house*

Weiss: How have you been?

Jaune: We had a good talk, Yang had a good cry.

Yang: Jaune fucked the shit out of both of us...

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: And then spanked our asses for ever doubting him.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Jaune: Did she really need to know what?

Ruby: I think they need to know what kind of relationship we have.

Yang: Because... we're not going to be shy about it, like, not at all.

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: I suppose... if all... involved... are in agreement...

Weiss: *tents her fingers*

* * *

Nora: *bent over a bed, looking back at Ren*

Ren: Are you entirely certain?

Nora: Do - it!

Ren: You are certain?

Nora: Do - it!

Ren: *pulls his hand back and slaps her on the ass*

Nora: Harder!

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: *slaps her even harder*

Nora: Oooh.

Ren: Are you quite alright.

Nora: YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612385379642982400/sunlit-knight-congruence-of-sisters-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
